Sweetheart
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: - Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu dansais, mon cœur ? - C'était comme si j'avais mangé plein de chocolat, je me sentais aussi léger qu'un oiseau ! / Moment entre une mère et son fils. / Fire Emblem Awakening.


**Hello ! Me voilà dans un nouveau fandom, je ne m'arrête plus, je vais coloniser TOUS les fandoms, mouhahaha ! *se prend une patate dans la figure* Sinon, le texte d'aujourd'hui porte sur Olivia et Iñigo, deux persos de Fire Emblem Awakening que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Adrian Von Ziegler - Dancing with the Trees**

* * *

 **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Sweetheart**

* * *

Le voile s'enroulait autour de sa silhouette frêle. Ses cheveux roses effleuraient sa peau. Cette sensation de bien-être absolue envahissait son corps en même temps que la tension dans ses jambes. Le bonheur de se sentir légère, de pouvoir presque voler. Olivia fit un dernier pas pour finir sa danse, les mains tournées vers le ciel et la tête rejetée en arrière. De minuscules applaudissements se firent entendre non loin alors qu'elle se redressait avec un immense sourire. Son seul spectateur courût vers elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- C'était génial maman ! Dis, je pourrais danser comme ça un jour, moi aussi ?

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Normalement, elle n'aimait pas du tout être observée quand elle dansait, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et mise à nue. Mais, lorsque son bébé, son petit garçon chéri lui avait demandé de danser pour lui, elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

\- Bien sûr, mon cœur. D 'ailleurs, on va commencer à t'apprendre tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Iñigo hurla de joie avant de se pendre au cou de sa mère qui bascula dans l'herbe sous le poids du petit garçon. Olivia se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, un rire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, puis aida son fils à se remettre debout. Elle se pencha ensuite à sa hauteur et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- La danse que je vais t'apprendre est ma favorite, celle que j'aime danser par-dessus tout. Te sens-tu prêt ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un minuscule sourire.

Iñigo hocha vigoureusement la tête. La jeune femme se redressa, lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, puis commença à lui montrer les premiers mouvements. Quand le soleil commença à descendre derrière les montagnes, il était clair pour Olivia que son fils avait la danse gravée au plus profond de lui. Sinon, pourquoi cette sensibilité dans chacun de ses gestes, malgré son jeune âge ? Pourquoi ce bonheur irradiant littéralement de lui lorsqu'il réussissait un enchaînement ? Pourquoi ce sourire si étincelant et cette légèreté d'oiseau ? La première étoile apparut et la jeune femme décida d'arrêter là l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe en invitant Iñigo à la rejoindre. Le petit garçon s'installa sur les jambes de sa mère pour se blottir contre son épaule. Elle lui caressa la joue pendant un long moment en chantant une berceuse alors que les étoiles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans le ciel noir, comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir. Iñigo lâcha un bâillement qui tira un sourire attendri à Olivia.

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Oui maman ? répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu dansais ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le petit garçon réfléchit quelques instants, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres dans une expression d'une mignonnerie incroyable. Puis, un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il expliqua.

\- Je sais pas vraiment. Je me sentais en confiance, comme si j'avais mangé plein de chocolat d'un coup. Tu vois ? Et puis, j'étais tellement léger, comme un oiseau !

Olivia le serra contre elle dans un accès de tendresse.

\- Je te comprends mon chéri. La danse est un moyen de se libérer, d'être ce que tu es et non une image que tu veux donner et d'avoir confiance en toi-même.

Iñigo hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais son regard se plissa quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Mais, maman, comment faire pour avoir cette confiance alors que, quand je suis avec les autres, je suis timide ? Je ne peux pas danser tout le temps ! Surtout que, bon, j'ai pas envie de partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, maman.

Olivia lâcha un rire doux avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux, identiques, de son fils.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon cœur, tu ne vas pas danser tout le temps ! Mais tu peux essayer de parler aux filles. Complimente-les, flatte-les, mais surtout sois toujours gentil et attentif envers elles. La confiance vient si tu t'acceptes mais aussi en acceptant les autres. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je crois.

La jeune femme lui fit une pichenette sur le front, comme pour l'encourager, et Iñigo se blottit à nouveau contre elle. Ce fut serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'Henry retrouva sa femme et son fils, recouverts partiellement d'herbe et endormis. Il soupira avant d'utiliser sa magie afin de les ramener à la maison sans les réveiller. Ils avaient raté le repas depuis longtemps. Mais, en voyant le sourire sur le visage d'Iñigo, Henry se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. J'ai d'autres texte sur FEA en cours, du coup, je vous dis see you later cuties ! Bisous !**


End file.
